Being in Love is Exhausting
by superkandybratz
Summary: Tamaki has desperately and subtley admitted his feelings to Haruhi, but she just cant take a hint. Will he accept his unrequited love? short little oneshot.
1. Chapter 1

Haruhi was standing outside the gates of Ouran Academy juggling three giant paper bags, contemplating whether or not to go inside or just go home. She sighed. She really didn't want to carry them all the way home, considering that she was already at school.

She took her time walking up the carpeted floors to music room #3, staring at the door. She knew if she opened it she would only regret it later.

"Haruhi!"

Too late.

"Senpai what do you want?"

She asked putting her bags down on the nearby table.

"I JUST WANTED TO MAKE SURE MY LITTLE GIRL WAS OK IS THAT SO WRONG!" He said running up to hug her, except when he did she pinched his hand.

"But you were the one who made me go and buy a year's worth of instant coffee."

"THAT WAS SO WE COULD SPEND MORE TIME TOGETHER AS A FAMILY! RIGHT KYOYA?"

Kyoya sighed. "Whatever you say Tamaki." He said continuing to type on his laptop.

The day Haruhi decided to come to school at Ouran was the day Tamaki Suoh fell in love. Sure she was more of a tomb boy and a cross dresser than…a…girl…but nonetheless she was in fact a girl and an adorable one at that. He just had to get her to like him, and not just as a friend, not just as her senpai, but as…the 'L' word. And Tamaki would go to any means to get what he wanted.

His sad attempts in the past had exhausted him, working himself up to get her attention only for it to be stolen from him by those shady twins. He had had enough there was too much on the line to give up, but after a while he did exactly that. It was obvious that the girl wasn't interested, so why bother her with his silly antics. If he truly loved her, he'd let her be and be supportive of her decisions. After all that was a daddy's job.

"Tamaki-senpai, what's wrong?"Haruhi asked for the millionth time that day. The host club had had there usual meeting today after their club activities, but as soon as the last guests left, Tamaki retreated to his corner of sorrow.

"Nothing…" he mumbled twiddling his thumbs.

Haruhi rolled her eyes. "Its obviously not nothing if your sitting her in a corner by yourself senpai." She mumbled.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks to my reviews I realized that what I put up wasn't the full story, it somehow got cut off (probably due to my stupidity) so never fear the end is here. Sorry for any confusion, now enjoy.**

Remember Tamaki, you know what's going to happen next, just remember the important things:

This is a fanfic; surely superkandybratz knows what she is doing.

Haruhi and I are main characters, so we are love interests

3. Everyone else…is the homosexual supporting cast…

C. Never mind the lack of the alphabet at the moment and focus on your feelings….

Feelings… Feelings… Feelings… Feelings… Feelings… Feelings… Feelings… Feelings… Feelings… Feelings…

…Which ones to choose?

During the course of Tamaki's mumbled thinking to himself, Haruhi had left to fetch him a band-aid, Kyoya had continued to do nothing, the twins had left to do something "not boring", and Mori and Hunny ate some cake. After a moment of silence, Hunny spoke up.

"Hmm maybe Tama-chan just needs a piece of cake!" Hunny offered enthusiastically.

"I don't think that's it." Mori stated already knowing the situation.

Tamaki had to think, and think quick, if not someone would guess what's really wrong with him.

"Could it be your conflicting feelings about Haruhi being your daughter?" Kyoya asked.

…Right on target. He snapped...Tamaki style.

"Kyoooya!" Tamaki whined. "How could you say that in front of my little girl? It's embarrassing! I don't care what you all think; I'll shout it to the heavens. I LOVE HARUHI FUJIOKA—" he stopped himself short looking at the surprised yet not so surprised faces of the host club members. Haruhi herself looked indifferent.

She sighed. "Senpai what are you talking about?"

After all, that…she still didn't get it. He smiled. Oh well, his little princess will just be like that.

He stood proud now. "Oh nothing much, just a mental lapse in my kingly-ness, nothing to see here." His air of obnoxiousness returned.

"Like we didn't know that already." the twins whispered snickering.

Being in love is exhausting. After all of that….she couldn't figure out that he cared for her… more than a daddy should…or maybe she's playing hard to get! That's right my Haruhi loves me—

"Senpai, can you not smile like that, it gives me the creeps."

"Yeah boss, quit being a creeper." Hikaru and Kaoru added, wrapping their arms around Haruhi.

…Damn those twins!

"If I'm such a creeper then—"

Haruhi had come back and placed a band-aid in the middle of his forehead. Tamaki tried to look up and see it, but only achieved a cross-eyed look.

"Haruhi what's that for."

"I'm just trying to help you keep it together; it looked like you lost it for a while there."

…So cute. He started to thank her when Hikaru and Kaoru proceeded to walk away, already bored with their king, they were dragging poor Haruhi with them.

"Hey I wasn't finished yet! You two doppelgangers don't take my daughter away!"

Hikaru turned around, "Nah we wanna play, and your little episodes don't amuse us."

"Then why don't we settle this like men."

The two turned around slowly, Cheshire grins creeping on their faces. Tamaki pulled out an empty soda can from thin air. The ultimate game of 'Kick the Can' would soon begin.

Tamaki and Haruhi were hiding in their usual hiding spot surrounded by red roses while hiding under the table in the gazebo. It was the perfect mood for Tamaki to confess…again. He knew the other host club members would be showing up.

"Ha-ru-hi." He said sounded out her entire name. She looked up at him, silently asking him 'what?'

Tamaki took a deep breath. "Okay, I know you won't get this, so I'll try to put it into commoner's terms." He pulled out a little whiteboard that read Tamaki plus Haru-chan equals 'heart'.

She blinked. Operation 'Tell Haruhi your feelings before time's up' was starting to fail.

He sighed, he should've known his usual tactics wouldn't get to her, he had to be…dare he say it…himself.

"Princess, your knight in shining armor has finally arrived!"

She blinked again. Tamaki let out yet another exasperated sigh.

"Look Haruhi, I really like you. I even think I love you—wait no that sounded so stupid! Now you think I'm some kind of pervert! So stupid—"

She kissed his cheek and it was if Tamaki's world stopped. He could just be so dense sometimes; didn't he know she felt the same way?

-=-=-=-===-==-=-=-===-=  
The next day, Renge came out with a new Host Club magazine, and who was featured on the cover? Only the two main characters sharing a kiss o the cheek. It looked oddly familiar…

"Renge, where did you get those pictures?" Came the shaky voice of Tamaki.

"Isn't it just adorable? Kyoya gave them to me!"

Mommy dear, so you've gone and betrayed me…I see how it is…

"Relax senpai; it was just a peck on the cheek."

This snapped the twins' attention. "So these weren't photo shopped?"

"None of you need to know about my first kiss!" Tamaki shouted out.

Hunny interjected from across the room with a piece of cake in his mouth. "Tama-chan, I thought you were more experienced than that."

"Yeah boss, that's not even first base."

.

.

.

…First base?

Chaos then ensured even enrapturing the guests of the club all because of two jealous twins, a nonchalant heroine, and a 'wife' who betrayed me…Love is just exhausting.


End file.
